charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Akimiya Sayaka
Akimiya Sayaka or 秋宮沙也香 is a character from the hentai Rinkan BIyaku Chuudoku: Nigeba Nashi! 1428-nin no Seito Zenin ni Sex Sareru Reijou Sayaka. '' She is a student. Biography A pretty and quiet girl. We think it's a cool woman around. However, she does not speak well with people because she does not speak much and is not good at socializing. She loves children and only smiles when she interacts with them. She never had a friend. In fact, Sayaka was not a child of the rich man's house, but a child who turned out to be entertained by Kata's debt and treated as a sex slave. She was used as a toy and trained in the secret social world where the rich gather from a very young age. She is an addict because he receives medication that has been trusted for many years. Story We follow the story of Saitou Yukio, a high school student who fantasizes about Akimiya Sayaka, a high school girl from a good family. One day, he receives a DVD, on which he will discover the hidden face of Sayaka: she participates in orgies as a sex slave. Very quickly, the sender of the DVDs will give him a mission: to make Sayaka the sexual slave of the entire school ...Long abused and mistreated by her father who considers it an object of entertainment, Sayaka Akimiya is about to plunge back into the hell of sex and drugs when her father decides to leave the "training" of the young woman to one of her comrades who has been harassing her for months.She was a pretty girl you might find in any town. Most people would look and see an innocent. Not one guy. One guy imagined her begging, tearful face and got aroused. He didn't even realize how deep his sadist desires went. He began to stalk her. He looked for anything to feed the fantasy that she was a dirty whore. A justification. And then, a single DVD arrived in the mail. The DVD was a secret gathering in the home of a wealthy family, where adults helped themselves to a young girl. The young girl was Sayaka. The sex was rougher than anything he'd ever seen. Several days later, the person who sent the DVD made a request. "I know who you are. I want an amateur with your sort of perverse interests to do some training." A drug was provided. It was a drug used to make the gathering video. Sayaka lived for it. She existed to taste it. Her hunger for the drug made her beg and plead... The desire that marinated his sadist heart now aimed at her. Physical description '''Hair': Armpit Hair, Black, Long, Parted to Side, Pubic Hair, Straight Eyes: Green Body: E+ Cup, Pale, Teen Clothes: Bell, Cheerleading Uniform, Collar, Hair Ribbon, Kemonomimi Headband, Knee-high Socks, Loafers, Nose Hook, School Uniform Relationship Yukio SAITOU: A guy who fell in love of Sayaka, she has for mission to complete the sex education of Sayaka. He is mandated by the father of Sayaka Joshi: A female student with who she had sex Voice actor She is dubbed by Tomonaga Maki ---- Gallery aeae.jpg aeaeae.jpg aeee.jpg arrrrr.jpg attr.jpg az.jpg azz.jpg arr.jpg azzz.jpg|Sayaka wants the drug ---- Sources https://vndb.org/v12550 https://vndb.org/v12550/chars https://www.dlsite.com/ecchi-eng/work/=/product_id/RE112466.html http://www.getchu.com/soft.phtml?id=766657&gc=gc AikoCoco (talk) 14:43, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Students